


Breath of Life

by babydraco



Series: Little Queens [2]
Category: Kings
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Rule 63, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydraco/pseuds/babydraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid set to Breath of Life  by Florence and the Machine,  for  <i>Queens</i>, a Rule 63  Kings AU. </p>
<p>Jaqui:  Nina Dobrev<br/>Dianna:   Tracy Spiradakos<br/>Luke:   Ian Somerhalder  (I would have preferred Jesse Metcalfe but the appropriate footage is not available, he's never been on The Vampire Diaries). </p>
<p>Contains a couple of specific references to the fic but I think it makes sense without having read it/remembering the details as long as you've seen the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Life

[Breath of Life A Kings fanvid](http://vimeo.com/97189944) from [Babydraco](http://vimeo.com/user16294425) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

https://vimeo.com/97189944


End file.
